


All Apologies

by astral_gravy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is a sneaky bastard but a cutie, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a cinnamon roll, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics, gratuitous references to NIrvana, surprise bebop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/pseuds/astral_gravy
Summary: Sometimes a picture (or a song) is worth a thousand words you can't bring yourself to say.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	All Apologies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Augenblickgotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/gifts).



> An ace fic that I could develop with some prodding

A few weeks after the Apocalypse-Not, a flat in Mayfair

Crowley yawned widely, stretching his long limbs and knocking a glass of scotch precariously balanced on the edge of the couch he'd fallen asleep on...a week ago?  
Snapping his fingers, he started the percolator and headed to the shower. On his way to the bathroom, he passed the answering answering machine in his office. The red LED flashed 120 missed calls, one message.  
“ Oh, fuck me, “ he grumbled. Aziraphale had become tremendously clingy after they'd declared their feelings at the Ritz.  
Not that Crowley minded- He'd loved the angel from afar for millennia, but his head was swimming with too-much-too-soon and he'd abruptly cut contact to sort his head. (Which, in Crowley's terms, meant sulking and taking a nap.)  
The demon stepped into the shower, savoring the blisteringly hot water on his cold, serpentine bones. Sulking and sleeping always left him with a chill, and the cottonwool steam cocooned him in a sort of threadbare comfort, a reminder of angel wings around him, but a poor imitation.  
His eyelids drooped for a few moments, unsure if they stung from tears or hot water.-not that he'd admit to himself, anyway.  
A wheeze from the percolator snapped him back to reality, and Crowley cut the shower and stepped into the kitchen wearing a comically fluffy bathrobe ( He got cold, damn it!) and strode to his coffee mug resembling a vague, ridiculous caricature of Ivan the Terrible.  
He took the coffee with a sigh, and flopped himself with a whump of fabric onto his opulent office chair, rubbing the hot lip of the mug against his lips, cogitating. A sip, a sigh, and he pressed play. One message.  
“My dear boy”, it began, in a tinny imitation of Aziraphale's voice, “ I know you must be overwhelmed now. It- it's hard for me not to be more pragmatic and hands on about things, but well... um... This is all new to me, too. Well then. Sometimes I think that-- humans really can be clever with words, and oh- Just press play on your stereo.”  
* beep *  
Press... Play?? Crowley was equally intrigued and utterly confused. With a snap of his fingers, the speakers crackled to life, and a slow harmonic guitar drifted out.

What else should I be  
All apologies  
What else could I say  
Everyone is gay  
What else could I write  
I don't have the right  
What else should I be  
All apologies  
In the sun  
In the sun I feel as one  
In the sun  
In the sun  
Married  
Buried  
I wish I was like you  
Easily amused  
Find my nest of salt  
Everything's my fault  
I take all the blame  
Aqua seafoam shame  
Sunburn, freezer burn  
Choking on the ashes of her enemy  
In the sun  
In the sun I feel as one  
In the sun  
In the sun  
Married  
Married  
Married  
Buried yeah yeah yeah  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are  
All in all is all we are.........................

Click

Tears spilled hotly from the demon's eyes.He felt as if a leaden anchor had come unmoored, like surfacing for air after a deep dive and getting the bends. Aziraphale, his dearly beloved, his briar solace, had finally given him the words he'd never dared to hope for. He was loved, and his angel would never have to apologize again. They would spend the rest of eternity in the sun, as one, married.  
Wiping his eyes, Crowley shuffled over to the telephone, and dialed the only number he knew by heart.  
“ Angel?” he began, his voice trembling, “ I love you too. No more apologies to each other, we have a whole future ahead of us, yeah? Come over sometime soon.”  
No sooner did the receiver click than Aziraphale was at the door, eyes shining with tears, a sad smile on his cherubic face.  
The two held each other silently for what seemed like an eternity, the only sound between them their thundering hearts, beating a staccato of joy, of newness, of beginnings.  
  
Lyrics by NIrvana 'All Apologies'


End file.
